Ice Cream!
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: My first AtemxYugi fic, No lemons just brotherly fluff I dont own Yugioh & yes my summary sucks


Have never done a story like this before so would like to see some reviews, AtemxYugi fanfic, No lemons just brotherly fluff

* * *

Waking up within the others arms a young boy by the name of Yugi Motou was cuddled up to the love of his life, looking up at Atem he placed a soft kiss on the cheek of the sleeping former Pharaoh that lay beside him, placing his hand on his fiance's bare chest he studied the ring that had been given to him as a promise of the others eternal love & devotion, it was a simple sterling silver ring with a small amethyst encrusted into the centre.

Laying on his back he played with the ring, turning it around on his finger while he thought about what they were going to do today, as he lay there thinking he heard Atem starting to stir but he wasn't waking up like he normally would, Yugi then noticed that Atem was having a nightmare (daymare?) & was sweating profusely, shaking his head from side to side, whispering 'no'.

Finally, after a few minutes Atem began to wake up, noticing that his eyes were starting to flutter open "Atem..." said Yugi as he saw tears running down his cheek "...Yugi..." said Atem as he sat up & gave Yugi a tight hug "...Thank Ra you are ok...I love you so much, please don't ever leave me..." "Leave you?..." said Yugi sounding horrified at thought of it "...I love you Atem & I would never leave you...Is that what your dream was about?" "...I was so afraid...You were taken away from me...and..." he whimpered as more tears streamed down his face

"Ssh...It's ok...That's never going to happen, I will always be with you" Yugi said confidently as Atem pulled back from him, looking into his fiance's Amethyst eyes "I know, but..." he said as he looked down, hiding his eyes behind his blonde bangs "Atem...No buts" Yugi scolded as he smirked gently lifting Atem's chin so they could stare into each other's eyes once again "I will never let anything happen to you, we are two sides of the same soul, even though you have a body now you are still my Yami, my Pharaoh & my love" he said as the last bit made him blush.

Now that Atem had finally calmed down & had yet to get over his bad dream, the two boys decided they needed to get up, being that it was such a lovely day outside. Making their way downstairs they sat & ate breakfast, well Yugi did anyway, all Atem had was a cup of very black coffee. "Are you going to eat something" enquired Yugi as he swallowed his last mouthful of toast "I dont feel like eating at the moment, maybe I will get something later when im feeling abit better,... I'm sorry Yugi im still pretty shaken up after that dream I had & it's not helping the nausea that im feeling right now" "Are you ok...Do you want to stay at home today instead? I dont mind..." said Yugi as he looked at Atem with worry written all over his face "I will be fine...I think some fresh air will do me good" said Atem as he finished his coffee, placing the cup on the bench & heading back upstairs.

After twenty minutes or so both boys were almost ready to go out for the day, coming down the stairs first, Atem had on a grey 3/4 sleeve top, which showed part of his toned chest & black cargo pants. Sitting on the couch to put his shoes on he waited for Yugi, who was still busy scratching around in his draw looking for his missing sock, eventually finding it under the bed he put it on & made his way down to the lounge, hearing Yugi's footsteps on the stairs Atem turned to see Yugi in a Dark purple button-up shirt & dark blue leather pants,

"Wow! Where is my fiance' & what have you done with him" Atem joked almost drooling over what he saw "Haha, very funny Pharaoh!" Yugi said sarcasticlly "now where are my shoes?" "I don't know...maybe you left them at the back door" said Atem as he pushed Yugi's shoes under the couch further with his heel, smirking to himself as Yugi turned around "Oh, maybe i did...be right back", two minutes later Yugi came back looking very confused "whats wrong Yugi..." said Atem mocking his concern "I don't know where my shoes are...I swear i left them with yours last night" he said scratching the back of his head "Oh well...maybe i won't get my walk in the park today after all...It would have been nice to go out & get some fresh air" said Atem in a sarcastic gloomy voice "Sorry Atem, i just can't seem to find them anywhere" said Yugi as he came over & sat on the couch with Atem, putting a hand on his back, rubbing it slightly.

Still sitting on the couch trying to figure out where on earth his shoes could be, he noticed Atem's right leg 'twitching' every so often out of the corner of his eye, "Atem...Is your leg ok" said Yugi looking down at Atem's knee "oh...um, yes its fine, why do you ask?" said Atem nervously as he stopped his action "your leg was just twitching like it was sore or something, do you want me to massage it for you" he said as he began to reach down to pick his leg up "No!... It's ok...See!" said Atem as he jumped up off the couch & ran on the spot ' _that was close'_ thought Atem to himself not realising he had his side of the link open "What did you just say" said Yugi raising an eyebrow "Nothing...never said a word" said Atem as started to turn red "Yes you did...Alright, spill it, whats wrong" "Nothing...I said I was fine..." "...Pharaoh!" Yugi scolded, "Ok, ok...I'll tell you...Look down" said Atem as he started to smirk which made Yugi blush from his statement "On the floor..." Atem reiterated "Oh..." going down on his hands & knees Yugi turned his head to look under the couch & long behold there were his shoes.

Pulling them out from under the couch Yugi picked up his shoes banging the soles together"...You had them the whole time!" "I'm sorry...I was only trying to have a bit of fun" said Atem sadly as he noticed the angry look on Yugi's face, just then the room was completely silent Atem sat with his head hung low & Yugi with his hands on his hips burning holes into the back of Atem's head with his eyes until he started Laughing, turning his frown into a great big huge smile "...Whats so funny, why are you laughing at me" "Atem...I was never mad at you, I knew you had my shoes all along, i even saw you push them under the couch with your heel" "What!... How?..." "When you said that they 'might have been' at the back door i walked towards it but stopped halfway when i could clearly see that they weren't & peeked around the corner to see you pushing them back with your foot"

"Ok, you got me...Im sorry for hiding your shoes" "Its ok, no harm done...ready to go?" Yugi asked as he stood up with his hand out for Atem to take, nodding & smiling Atem took Yugi's hand leading him towards the door & then out it. As the two boys walked along Yugi noticed that Atem was unusually quiet for this time of morning "Everything ok..." said Yugi as he looked at Atem & then gave his hand a small squeeze "...Sorry Yugi, im just thinking..." he looked back to Yugi with a smile "watcha thinkin' about?..." with a sigh he said "...I just can't seem to get the thought of that dream out of my head..."

"Well...Why don't you tell me about it & then it might make you feel better...I don't like seeing you upset" "ok, um...It was when i was back in Egypt...you, Joey, Tea & Tristan were there as well, but one night a thief had made his way into my Palace & in the morning when i got up to go & see you...you were..." "Oh..." said Yugi as he saw tears welling up in Atem's eyes "I was so grief-stricken that i didn't know what to do...I couldn't believe someone would do something like that to the person that i loved so much...". "I'm sorry you had such a horrible dream & I'm sorry that i asked you to relay it to me...But don't let it get you down anymore, im here & always will be" said Yugi as he held Atem's hand up & kissed the back of it "Thank you Yugi...I don't know what i would ever do without you" said Atem who looked at Yugi who smiled back at him "Hey look! We are at the park already, let's find somewhere to sit...Ooh that looks like a good spot" said Yugi as he pointed at a bench seat that was sat under a cherry tree that was in full bloom.

Sitting on the bench Yugi & Atem sat & watched the kids playing on the playground "Those kids look so happy" Yugi sigh contently "Everything ok Aibou" Atem said as he raised an eyebrow "Yea, I'm fine, I remember when Grandpa used to bring me here to play after school, I used to play on this playground for hours" "I don't remember much of my childhood but i do remember running around in the palace when i was little, with Mana & hiding in the big vases, to which we would jump out & scare my Fathers Royal court who were looking for me" he said with a chuckle

"Wow & to think that you are the way you are now, I wouldn't have believed what you just said" "Excuse me,...What is that supposed to mean" said Atem as he folded his arms across his chest & narrowed his eyes "Well...I hardly ever hear you laughing anymore let alone playing pranks on people, that is something Joey would do" "Yes, you are right & I'm sorry im not as happy as I should be but a life such as mine makes a person change" "No need to apologize Atem, I love you just the way you are, from your deep voice which makes my heart melt to your beautiful violet eyes" said Yugi as he blushed & Atem gasped "Oh, um...Thank you, I dont know what to say..." said Atem as he also blushed, sitting in silence for a while Yugi eventually piped up "Hey i brought abit of my pocket money with me would you like an Ice cream, there's someone over there selling them" "That would be nice, thank you" "what would you like?" asked Yugi as he started to walk away "Surprise me" Atem called after him winking.

Five minutes passed & eventually Atem noticed that Yugi was coming back with an Ice cream cone in each hand, sitting down on the bench he handed one to Atem "Thank you, Yugi...This is delicious" "So i picked the right flavour then?" asked Yugi with a smirk "well done, you know me too well" said Atem as he placed a cold chocolate Ice creamy kiss on Yugi's forehead & then started laughing, frowning slightly & furrowing his eyebrows together Yugi looked at Atem "What's so funny!" he complained "I-I'm sorry Y-Yugi..." said Atem wiping the chocolatey kiss print off his fiance's forehead as he laughed watching Yugi's expression soften "Hey...I finally got you to laugh" said Yugi with a giggle "You planned that didn't you" said Atem as he licked his dripping Ice cream "Mmm...Maybe". "Hey, Yugi..." Atem said out of the blue "Whats up Atem..." "You have something on your nose..." "Where...I can't see it" he said as he went cross-eyed so he could see the tip of his nose, "Um...Its right...There!" said Atem as he dobbed a fingerful of chocolate ice cream onto Yugi's nose making him squeak in surprise "Woah that cold...get it off" "Here..." said Atem starting to sound seductive "Let me help you..." cupping Yugi's cheeks in his hands he licked the ice cream off his nose "Mmmm, you taste good" "Right! Thats it! Thats the last time im buying you an ice cream cone Mr." said Yugi as he stuck the end of his cone on the end of Atem's nose like a little witches hat which made both boys laugh even harder.

"Ok, thats enough...I think we need to go home now" said Atem wiping the ice cream off his nose, chucking the cone tip in his mouth & crunching on it as he finally managed to settle down after laughing so hard "Yeah, good idea, im exhausted from laughing so much, do you feel better now?" Yugi asked a confused Atem as he had completely forgotten this morning events "Yes, i do, Thank you, I really need to get out & spend some alone time with you more often" said Atem as he took Yugi's hand in his as they started to walk out of the park with the sun still shining on their backs.

Getting back to the game shop both boys took their shoes off at the door & put them inside, flopping down on the couch Atem sat with his legs spread out over two of the three cushions until he was interrupted by Yugi "Excuse me, your Majesty...May i have a seat" said Yugi with a mock bow "Oh...I don't know, my legs are pretty sore from all that walking" said Atem with a smirk hoping that Yugi would offer to massage them & sure enough his wish was granted, letting out a loud exhale Yugi looked at Atem with his hands on his hips "Ok Pharaoh, I'll make you a deal" he said with a smirk "If you let me sit next to you I will massage your poor aching legs..." he finished sarcastically "Ok you have yourself a deal..." said Atem as he lifted his legs so Yugi could slide in next to him "...But i have a favour to ask of you first..." "Whats up..." said Yugi raising an eyebrow "...Cut the formalities please, I'm your partner, not your king..." "Well, you are my King...The King of my heart" said Yugi blushing as he began to massage Atem leg.


End file.
